


Nothing is Guaranteed

by ModernFemMerlinSpy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Car Accidents, Character Death, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernFemMerlinSpy/pseuds/ModernFemMerlinSpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your once upon a time doesn't always get a happily ever after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is Guaranteed

Just because you got your ‘Once Upon a Time,’ that doesn’t guarantee your ‘Happily Ever After.’

That was the only thought running through my head.  I had never heard anything closer to the truth, not even the sky is blue and the grass is green could hold more truth than that statement.  How do I know this you ask?  Well I’ll tell you.  I don’t just know this, I lived it.  I had gotten my ‘Once Upon a Time.’ 

His name was Michael.  He was my everything.  We had met in middle school.  We were partnered for some science project involving cells or something.  After getting over the initial awkward ‘I don’t know you’ stage of our forced partnership, we actually became really good friends.  We liked a lot of the same things, like superheroes (Marvel all the way) and Harry Potter.  He eventually became my best friend, and you never saw one of us without the other. 

Once high school came, we somehow successfully transferred our friendship into a relationship without really realizing it.  One day we were just hanging out, watching a movie, and then he kissed me.  Just like that, no fanfare or awkward flirting.  Just a kiss, plain and simple.  Of course I felt the cheesy fireworks all the books talk about.  I had already known I was in love with him.  I just had honestly felt no need to tell him.  He already knew anyway.  So the next day we walked into school hand-in-hand, acting like nothing had changed.  To us it hadn’t, we still acted the same with each other, we just kissed a little more now. 

We had the longest relationship in our school, lasting from freshmen year and through graduation.  We went to the same college of course, being apart was too painful.  So we got an apartment off campus, after much convincing of our parents, and went our merry way through school.  Him majoring in music while I majored in English. 

It was a couple of days before our graduation.  I was done with classes for the day, for the year really, having just finished my last final of my college experience.  Michael had taken the car that morning because he had an early exam, so I took the bus home.  I was confused when I got home, he was supposed to get home before me, but there was no one there.  I thought that maybe he had just stopped to hang out with some friends to celebrate being done with school. 

I had just sat down to watch some TV until he got home when the phone rang.  Answering it was the worst mistake of my life.  There had been an accident.  A truck had run a red light hitting a car, sending it into about five other cars around it.  Luckily no one had been hurt.  Except for the driver of that first car.  Except for Michael. 

He was gone. 

Just like that, his promise to never leave me was broken. 

Just like that, I lost my ‘Happily Ever After.’

**Author's Note:**

> So I randomly found this on my computer and my roommate forced me to post it... I don't own anything.


End file.
